As is known in the art, pressure contacting electrical terminals are used to form a conductive circuit between two electrical devices by pressure engagement therebetween, such as establishing a connection between a mobile phone and an antenna. During assembly, one end of the terminal first is pressure engaged with a first electrical device, and an opposite end of the terminal then is pressure engaged with the second electrical device, thereby establishing an electrical connection between the two electrical devices.
For instance, FIG. 1 shows a prior art electrical terminal, generally designated 10, of the character described above. The terminal includes a sleeve or housing 12 having an inner conductive liner 14 forming a through hole 16 through the housing. The through hole has opposite open ends 18. A pair of contact members 20 have outer pressure contacting end portions 20a and enlarged inner end portions 20b. The inner end portions are reciprocally mounted within through hole 16, while outer end portions 20a project through openings 18 and outwardly of the housing. A coil spring 22 is disposed within through hole 16 and has opposite ends in engagement with the enlarged inner end portions 20b of contact members 20 to bias the contact members in opposite directions. It can be seen that the outer pressure contacting end portions 20a of contact members 20 have identical lengths.
It can be seen in FIG. 1 that sleeve 12 has a uniform thickness or cross-sectional dimension, as indicated by double-headed arrow 24, which extends the entire length of the sleeve. This creates problems because inwardly directed flanges 26 are formed to provide restricted stops which abut the enlarged inner end portions 20b of contact members 20. The stops define the outer limit positions of outer end portions 20a of the contact members. During assembly, one of the contact members, along with coil spring 22, are inserted through hole 16 against the flange 26 which has been pre-formed on one end of the sleeve. The opposite contact member is inserted into the through hole, compressing the coil spring, and the flange 26 at the opposite end of the sleeve is formed inwardly, typically by a riveting or bending operation. This riveting or bending procedure is difficult due to the thickness of the sleeve. If the outer diameter (i.e., thickness) of the sleeve is reduced, the sleeve is easily bent or damaged by a clamp or other tool if it is desired to disassemble the entire terminal from an electrical device.
In other words, a problematic dilemma is created because, on the one hand, it is desirable to have a thin sleeve to facilitate the riveting or bending operation which forms flanges 26, but, on the other hand, it is desirable to have a thick sleeve for clamping and disassembling the terminal from an electrical device. The present invention solves these problems by providing a unique terminal with a sleeve or housing of varying dimensions.